Occasions
by elementknight
Summary: A group of one-shots, mainly Ethan/Brandt, but also portraying team relationships and such.


**This is SLASH, you have been warned. Just a little one-shot I imagined while listening to Fun's "We Are Young." Enjoy!**

Ethan looked up from his beer to search the bar with his eyes. The music was loud and the air was hot and heavy. The two agents he had come in earlier had all but disappeared. Ethan feared for their health, drug problems all but uncommon in the IMF. Hunt sighed and resumed his search.

His eyes spotted his target across the club. He was waiting for Ethan when a guy with sunglasses plopped down into the seat next to him. From his location, Hunt could see the man asking about a scar on Brandt's collar bone. He felt a pang of guilt hit him like a train. He remembered, all those months ago, the sickening crack when he had punched William, and the howl of pain from the younger man. It had been three months after the start of their relationship, a fight about something trivial.

The guy in the sunglasses got up and left. Although Brandt smiled when Ethan approached, the older agent could still see the faintly pained look on his face. It was hard to forget when someone you love did that to you, but you could try. Hunt was too drunk to form a coherent sentence, wanting so badly to apologize once again, but failing miserably.

When the bar closed, William had ingested enough alcohol to have difficulties to stand. Without warning, his knees buckled, and hadn't it been for Ethan's arm around his waist, he would have fallen face-first into the floor. He tensed at the unexpected contact, but immediately relaxed, leaning in. Brandt lived close by, so his lover helped him get home in one piece. While he fumbled with the keys to the front door, Ethan placed very distracting kisses up and down his neck and gently nipping at his ear.

The moment the door was open, the older man pushed William inside, while closing the door and locking it. He made him turn around, and roughly kissed him, his tongue sliding into the other's mouth. Will moaned and welcomed the invading muscle. "E-Ethan…" Said man shushed him. He grinded their groins together, creating an amazing friction. His fingers opened the buttons of their shirts one by one, leaving them bare-chested, and setting to work on Brandt's jeans. He could feel his member pleading for attention in his own trousers, but focused on Will's mouth and lips. Slowly but surely, between kisses and touches, they made it to the bedroom.

Ethan laid the now naked Brandt, with his stomach downwards, on the bed. His erection throbbed painfully and he stripped quickly. Gently, he parted the younger man's legs and slowly inserted a finger in him. Will gasped, and Hunt felt his insides tense, before relaxing. Soon, another finger joined the first and he made a scissor motion with them, stretching Brandt, preparing him.

Leaning down, he whispered into Will's ear, "Can I?" Brandt faintly nodded, and that was all the consent Ethan needed. Slowly, he lines his member with Brandt's hole, and pushes inside, earning a pain and pleasured moan from the man. Once he's fully sheathed, he slowly moved back and forward again. Repeating this motion again and again, each thrust becoming harder, deeper. He shifts their position so that Will is on all fours, arching his beautiful back. Their skins were glistening, and Ethan was happy to lick the sweat from his lover's neck and shoulders.

Suddenly, Ethan hits Will's sweet spot, making him cry out. "Ah! Ethan!" He chuckled and hit it again. Taking one of his hands from Brandt's hips to stroke his cock, his pace becomes frantic, even desperate. Before long, William cries out his name as he comes into his hand. Ethan soon follows, emptying himself inside his lover.

They lay next to each other, panting hard, sticky and hot. Brandt reaches for him, and Hunt is happy to comply, letting his tongue explore the other's mouth. He covers them both with a blanket, catching Will's gaze before he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

**I hope you liked it. Review!**


End file.
